


Still ~ Narry Storan

by backtobedharry



Category: Narry Storan - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtobedharry/pseuds/backtobedharry
Summary: Where Niall and Harry almost break up and its hyper-dramatic ~ enjoy
Relationships: Narry Storan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Still ~ Narry Storan

When Niall met Harry, fire surged in his chest. When Harry kissed him for the very first time, fire burned through his veins. The first time they made love, Niall felt as though he himself, was fire. All flames, power, lust, love, true, true love. Niall had never been in love. He never wanted to be in love again, not with anyone else. Every moment Harry was in his life was heaven. Niall remembers thinking time and time again that he could die, right then, and he would die a happy man. Watching Harry's lips move, watching his eyes take in the world around him, take in Niall when it called for it and sometimes even when it didn't. They danced, they laughed, they cried together, they struggled together and loved each other through it all. And now, well now Niall just can't believe what he's hearing out of those pink lips. His heart is pounding and yet feels as though its slowing to a painful halt all at once.

"I don't understand," Niall says, shaking his head. And he doesn't want to, has to, turn away from Harry. "Why are you doing this? We talked about this. And I- I thought we-" Niall cuts himself off with a shaky heavy sigh, dragging his hand through his hair as he turns back to Harry who looks guilty. He looks sorry, but if he was why- why would he do this? Niall studies Harry, top to bottom and he thinks maybe its only because he wants to take in the sight of him. Maybe Niall is just trying to burn the image of him into his head for the many, many lonely nights to come. When he misses Harry he wonders if he's going to be able to remember him properly. Will he forget his voice? His eyes? The way his skin feels, soft and gentle, always. Niall wants to believe its impossible but he's not sure. 

"It would be hard," Harry says quietly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I just- I don't know if I can handle it. We would both be so busy, and we wouldn't be working together. If we get lost- y' know, if we get lost in the relationship, if we make those kinds of sacrifices, our careers, y' know, I-"

"No, H. I don't know. I never thought about that because I assumed that that's what we do. We figure things out and we make it work. We always have. And now, you just want to be done." Niall is talking quickly, trying to get everything out before he's forced to shut up and deal with it. He has to anyway, why not say what's on his mind. 

"I can't believe you're being so selfish," Harry shakes his head and mutters under his breath. "You know music is important to both of us." Niall stays quiet. Is he being selfish? He just thought they would be okay. He thought that their love meant more than anything else. Niall looks at Harry, Harry doesn't look at him. There are tears in his eyes, Harry's eyes, and Niall doesn't know what to think. The room feels full with pain and sadness. Its so quiet. Far too quiet, and Niall wants to yell. He wants to scream and throw things around the room. He wants to break the windows and tear apart the walls but he won't because he does love Harry. He wants to become fire again, and he could, but he won't. 

"You're right," He says, Niall does. And Harry looks up at Niall as Niall inches himself closer. "I'm being selfish," Niall blinks, sighing and putting his arms around Harry's shoulders. "Okay." He just says.

"Okay?" Harry says, so quiet Niall almost doesn't hear the word brushing against his jacket. 

"Okay, Harry. I just- just want you to be happy." and its painful, those words mean far more than what Niall wants them to. It means its over. It means this is over. He and Harry are breaking up. Harry lets out a cry and Niall realizes that its not what he wants either, but he had to choose. He chose. Harry wraps his arms around Niall and buries his face in his shoulder. Niall doesn't want to cry anymore. Thinks maybe he's all out of tears anyway so he turns his face to kiss Harry's temple. 

"Its okay, H," and Niall wants to tell him he loves him. Wants to drop down on one knee because he's so desperate. He wants Harry to know how he feels, but that's wrong. And if he loves Harry, he knows, if he really loves him, he has to let him go. Niall pulls away then, brushing hair away from Harry's blotchy face. He's never seen Harry look so solemn, so sad, so heartbroken. And Niall won't blame Harry, he can't. In some way, he understands, or he tries to. He really is trying to. "I'll go," Niall says and Harry shakes his head, his face crinkling up as more tears form in his eyes but Niall just kisses his head. Wishes he could kiss his lips, but he can't. He could, but he can't. Harry is shaking, and Niall finally lets him go, turns to grab his bag off the bed that he didn't tear apart and Niall hides his face because he is, he's crying. His heart is a billion pieces, no picking it up. Not now. He feels like the pain might burst out of him, feels like he might scream, might actually start breaking things, but now here. Not now.

"No, Niall, this is a mistake. I made a mistake, please," and Niall closes his eyes, and he's crying, his lip trembling, slowly he turns back to Harry, musters a smile and shakes his head no. "Its a mistake, Niall! Wait! Please, let me take this back I was so fucking wrong." And Harry is trying to grab Niall but Niall blocks him with his arm, trying not to explode. "Please!" Harry cries out, and Niall has never heard Harry sound so desperate before. 

"I know its hard, H," Niall breathes. He knows Harry would regret it. Knows that Harry needs to follow his dreams and Niall can't stop him from doing that. He knows he can't follow Harry around like a lost puppy either. They have to do their own things. Niall would, he would drop everything, but he knows that's not what Harry wants. And he knows its bad, knows this breakup is the worst. Knows that both of them are shattering into nothing, but its the right thing to do. Its for Harry. Niall knows, he has to let him go. "You have to do this. You have to," Niall falters, a gasp escaping his lungs and his face scrunching up again before he gathers himself and lets his arm down. Harry rocks on his feet, trying to decide if he should lunge at Niall and grab him up in a hug so that he can't get away. And he's still shaking his head, Harry is. 

"This is a mistake." Harry says, and Niall leans forward, kissing Harry's cheek. 

"Its not, H. I love you." Niall says, walking past Harry, towards the door. Harrys heart slams into his mouth.

"No!" He screams, running forward and grabbing Niall, turning him around and kissing him deeply. Their tears colliding. "Don't go. Don't leave. Just stay. I don't want this. I don't want any of this. I just want you Niall." Harry is sobbing words into Niall's mouth as he pushes the bag off Niall's shoulder. He catches it in his hand though, Niall does and Harry cries, kissing Niall, trying to undo Niall's shirt and push his jacket away. He's pulling away, Niall is, and they're a mess. Niall feels far away from his body but he just reaches, up to touch Harry's trembling fingers, attempting to hold them still. 

Harry wishes it was romantic, wishes crying and kissing was different but its not. It isn't. Its desperate and scary, and his heart is so shattered and he knows, knows for fact that he's just made the biggest mistake of his life. It made so much sense in his head before but not now. None of it makes sense. He feels like such an idiot and he doesn't know what to do because he can't lose Niall. He can't. 

"Harry," Niall says and Harry finally jerks himself away, pushing his hand through his hair, dragging his palms over his face. He wishes he could stop crying but he can't. "Harry, I have to go."

"I messed up," Harry says, shaking his head. He looks at Niall, his face pained as he bites his bottom lip. "Niall, I can't lose you. Please don't." And Harry is talking quickly, in a way that Niall isn't used to hearing him speak. Niall looks at his feet and thinks Harry might start tearing the room apart himself. Can he even consider staying? Niall is conflicted. What if Harry regrets it? He will. This just hurts. This is heartbreak at its finest, but its the right thing. 

"Goodbye, Harry." Niall says and Harry gasps as Niall turns. As the door shuts Harry follows quickly. No no no no no.

"Niall," Harry says, catching up with him. He sees Liam exit the room a few doors down. He doesn't care. He really doesn't give a damn. "Niall, listen to me, please." he says, grabbing Niall's hand, intertwining their fingers and turning Niall to face him. Louis peeks out the door next to Liam and he quickly ushers Louis back inside and closes the door.

Louis' eyes are wide when he looks at Liam, "What the FUCK is happening?" he breathes, Liams own wide eyes looking down at the floor. "Are they breaking up?" Liam just shakes his head.

"I- I can't imagine that. I- I don't know." He scrunches his eyebrows and they both simultaneously creep back towards the door, cracking it slightly.

"Niall, please, listen to me. I made a huge mistake in there, okay. I honestly don't know what I was thinking!" Harry whines. Louis looks skeptically at Liam.

"Have you ever heard Harry talk that fast?" Liam shakes his head no and they go back to listening. Harry's face is red and his eyes are puffy and wet. Niall's too. "They're fucking breaking up right now." Louis whispers. 

"What if you regret that? What if this just hurts, Harry? What if in a day or two you realize THIS was a mistake? What if I am the mistake, Harry." Niall shakes his head but he's no longer trying to pull away. Harry places both hands on Niall's cheeks.

"You're not. You're the best thing, the best thing in the world. My life would not be okay without you, Niall, I don't know what I was thinking. Please, please let me take this back. Im begging you babe, please." Niall is faltering. He wants to fight it, but Harry is kissing him again, pushing their bodies flush together again. "Don't you leave me, don't leave me." Harry says, and Niall is afraid now. He's afraid that this has changed everything. They've never had a fight like this before. Can they even go back to how they were just an hour ago? What were they even an hour ago? Harry was already thinking about leaving Niall. He had already decided he was going to leave Niall, and that's something he can't forget now. He pulls away then, Niall does, and he's walking, walking away from Harry. He's left standing there, Harry is. Eyes wide, his arms out where Niall used to be and Liam opens the door, runs over to Harry and grabs him. 

"What did I do!? What have I done!?" Harry cries, Louis runs the other way, after Niall and grabs the elevator door before Niall can get it closed.

"Mate, what the hell? What are you doing?" Louis voice is pleading but Niall just hangs his head in his hands.

"I'm going to be sick." He says, whimpers into his palms. "I'm gonna be sick." He repeats and Louis hits the cancel button in the elevator and slams his finger on the button to go back up. 

"Y' need to fix this. This is not right. I know y' don't want this Nialler, don't be daft." Niall breathes a sob and his hands fall to his sides. 

"I can't, Louis. I can't, he can't, we just- we can't."

Liam is holding Harry's face up in his hands and Harry's knees are on the floor. "Come on lad, come up, lets go into the room, okay? Please?" Harry is hyperventilating, grabbing at Liams forearms with his forehead against Liam's shoulder. He's trying to calm Harry, trying to pet on him, hardly able to believe himself that this is happening. Especially knowing what he knows, what he thought he knew, what Niall had told him anyway. And eventually he's pulling Harry to his feet, pushing his hair behind his ears and out of his face. He realizes that there's someone standing in their doorway with a phone in hand. Great. He holds Harry's shoulders and is leading him towards his own room when suddenly Harry stops crying and pulls away from him. Liam turns to see Louis returning with Niall by his side. Harry takes off in their direction and Niall is dropping his bag off his shoulder. 

"H." Niall says and Harry falls into him once more, burying his head in Niall's shirt. Louis huffs.

"Holy shit," he says, walking towards Liam. "Daft arses, not breaking up on my watch." He says, patting Liam's shoulder as he enters the room.


End file.
